The present invention relates to a switchable holding magnet system and more particularly to a system which employs permanent magnets but can be switched from a holding state from a non-holding state.
While various systems have been proposed in which a holding magnet system powered by permanent magnets can be switched from a holding to a non-holding state, these prior art systems have been relatively complex and difficult to assemble and or energized. Typically, these prior art systems have involved magnets of different types with coils around only the magnets of one type.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a novel holding magnetic system which is switchable between holding and non-holding states; the provision of such a system which can be electrically switched between the holding and non-holding states; the provision of such a system which is simple to construct and to energize; the provision of such a system which is easy to assemble; the provision of such a system which is highly reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.